Randō
Rando (乱童, Randō), also known as Shorin (少林, Shōrin), is the main antagonist during the Genkai Tournament in the first season of Yu Yu Hakusho. Is voiced by Yō Inoue in the original Japanese and Eric Vale in the English dub. Appearance As Shorin, he is a small bald child, wearing a cap and blue robes. However, in his true form, his hair is a long, bright red. He has an odd-looking scar on his chest that appears to spread across his torso and has blue tribal markings on his face. Personality Shorin seemed to be a sweet kid, though fierce in combat. Rando, though, was only concerned with power. He steals techniques from those who have mastered them. Also, while fighting Yusuke, it's revealed that Rando is a sadist when he says that he tested each of the techniques that he stole on the psychics that he stole them from. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga He originally joined the Genkai tournament under the disguise of Shorin. During the quarter finals he fights shinpo and unknowingly wins but no one knows what happened to shinpo except for rando(wouldn't tell no one because it doesn't matter). When it reaches the finals, it is down to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and himself, Kuwabara fights him. During the match, he reveals his true form and mercilessly beats Kuwabara, seriously injuring his back in the process. Yusuke steps up to battle, and Rando uses the life-force thread technique to swing him wildly around the forest. He then hangs Yusuke off a lake, where he summons hate fish to eat him. Yusuke falls into the lake, only to be saved by Kuwabara's last bit of spirit energy. Yusuke attempts to fight, but is unable to handle Rando's spirit gun. However, as Rando fires his gun, so does Yusuke. The one flaw Rando had was not pouring all his energy into the attack. Yusuke's gun wipes clear through his defense and throws him to the ground. Though he returns to his feet and walks over to Yusuke. Knowing they dont have much energy left, Rando attempts to shrink Yusuke with a chance, but it backfires on him. Genkai explains that any spoken chant has to be heard by the victim, or it will turn on the user. Yusuke then pulls algae out of his ear, revealing that he had intentionally made himself deaf... or until he starts complaining that he'd gotten it in there by accent. Yusuke gets up only to collapse, comveniently pummeling Rando with an elbow drop by pure happenstance. Techniques/Moves *'Circles of Inferno' (火掌発破拳, Kashō Happa-Ken, translated as Fire Palm Blasting Fist): An attack he uses as Shorin. He focuses energy into his hands and creates small fireballs.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 13. *'Sickle and Tornado' (斬空烈風陣, Zankū Reppu-jin, translated as Killing Air Gale Battle Array): Another attack he uses as Shorin. He creates bladed discs of pure vacuum in his hands that he hurls at his opponents.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 13. *'Shrinking' (縮身の呪術, Shukushin no Jūjitsu, translated as Curse Spell of the Shrinking Body): After a chant, the target's body will decrease in size. However, this can be negated if the opponent doesn't hear the chant. If that happens, it will effect the caster.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 13. *'Life-Force Thread' (妖気の糸, Yōki no Itō, translated as Thread of Demons): Numerous strands of thread are created from Rando's mouth, which then ensnare the target. They combine to create a whip that directly feeds off Rando's energy.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 14. *'Hate Fish' (魔界魚, Makai Gyo, translated as Demon World Fish): After chanting, he can summon fish from the demon world, which he affectionately calls "hate fish".Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 14. *'Spirit Gun' (霊丸, Reigan): After observing Yusuke, Rando developed a variation of the Spirit Gun in which he discharges a condensed blast of Demon Energy from his outstretched index finger. Although, unlike Yusuke, he doesn't use all of his energy in order to fire a blast. And, given that he's actually a demon, this really should be called Demon Gun (妖丸, Yōgan) instead.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 14. References Category:Characters